creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Baron Brixus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Baron Brixus page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:49, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Category Rules Hey just a quick note, categories like demon/devil, beings, gods, monsters, cryptids, etc. are not to be tagged in the same story. Check the Genre Listing for a complete set of rules and applicable categories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:17, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Also please refrain from endings similar to other stories/urban legends. Don't Turn on the Light! / "Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn on the Lights?" EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:24, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Helpful hints You can make a link on your user page to a story using this template: Story Title Here as opposed to copy/pasting the url so it will appear like this. The Polished Man and be a little easier to read/view. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:02, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story See the message above that one, your story has some grammatical issues. (It's=it is, its=possession, your=possession, you're=you are) "It's (its) direction...", "“...you’re (your) friend has been brutally murdered.”" Avoid starting sentences with conjunctions (but, and, because). This is fine in dialogue as it is a colloquialism, but in the story itself, it is still viewed as grammatically incorrect. I would also restrict your use of ellipses to pauses in dialogue as using it in the narrative itself comes off as a bit melodramatic especially when taking into account that a period or comma serves the same purpose. Dialogue should be spaced to new lines with each new speaker beginning a new line. "“Hi. Did ’ya have a good night out?” I nodded. “Actually, I’m still going. Just here to pick up something.” The receptionist fished around the key drawer for a moment. “Been busy?” I asked." Fragmented sentences. "I walked up the stairs as the man began to speak into his radio, my consciousness (was) pensive… (unneeded dramatic pause) and disturbed." However the big reason why the story was deleted was because it draws the ending from an already existent story. As I stated above: "...please refrain from endings similar to other stories/urban legends. Don't Turn on the Light! / "Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn on the Lights?" Every now and then we get a story that is a re-telling of Don't Turn on the Light!, HUMANS CAN LICK TOO or Licking, The Angel Statue, which have already been uploaded to the site or directly uses major plot points or twists. This unfortunately causes problems as many users can re-hash the same urban legend and then we have duplicate stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:37, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. That urban legend is pretty common so it's understandable how your cousin could draw inspirations from it when telling the story "Lipstick". (Even if you were/weren't aware that you were doing so.) Unfortunately to allow it on the site would create a precedent for users to post re-tellings of urban legends. (Some of which have already been posted onto this site.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:54, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Review I'll try to get around to reading it, unfortunately I have quite a backlog of stories to review (One of them happens to be Blacknumber's novella) so it may take me some time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:14, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Links Hey, Just so you know, if you change the http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Polished_Man to just The Polished Man, the link will still work and will look a bit cleaner. The same works for any pasta on the site, for example, if I wished to link to the pasta "BEN Drowned", I would type BEN Drowned. If you would prefer, I can change this for you. Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 08:29, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Policy I'm unsure as to whether something like that would be allowed or not. I would recommend posting a Spinoff Appeal before you upload, along with a pastebin link to the story. I think I would allow it to be uploaded directly to the main site, but I can't speak for the other admins, so making an appeal there before you upload is a good idea. By the way, don't get put off by the fact that Spinoff Appeal looks a lot like Deletion Appeal. From what I've seen, as long as your pasta' swell written and not too cliché, it should be allowed through. Anyway, best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 18:15, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Re It's now on my "to read" list. I typically don't leave comments unless the story is borderline deletion-worthy or (on the other side of the spectrum), blows me out of the water though. Reading the comments there, it appears that Underscorre really liked it. I've come to trust his eye for horror around here, so that's impressive. Anyway, I'll get around to reading it. Mystreve (talk) 18:20, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Your New Story Since you said it was unfinished, I have deleted it. We only accept finished work here. In addition, all the links in your story are red-links i.e. non-existent/broken links. Please make sure the links work before posting your finished product next time. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 19:45, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Challenge Proposition Hello Baron! I'm Whitix. I don't know if you have been following the whole challenge thread, but we've been placed in the same finalist group. I've copied this message to the other people in our group (Hoping it doesn't count as spam), with the hopes of striking a sort of "coalition" agreement. You see, the main the prize I see from this contest is the chance to promote one's own work for others to see. I then realized that I only have three stories and only one that I really want others to see. So I thought that we could all benefit from this contest. I'm proposing that whoever wins the contest from our group forego the opportunity to promote all their work, in place of giving every group member a chance to promote theirs too. Yes, the winner will still get bragging rights and could promote maybe two stories while the other group members submit their best story, perhaps? That way we'd all get increased coverage. I totally get it if you're not on board; I completely understand if you want to keep a competitive atmosphere (Although I still think we could keep one. This just provides a little "insurance"). Of course, I have no idea if the judges would be okay with this. I wanted to get the groups consensus before asking them. If you agree, disagree, or have any suggestions, please let me know! Whitix (talk) 08:34, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Blacknumber1 (talk) 23:25, February 19, 2015 (UTC) No, it's something known around the world. Not a pasta. My advice, watch the movie (origional 1994 with Brandon Lee). It's also a very well known Graphic Novel. Here is a link to what it is. At the very least, watch the movie. Not sure if you have netflix, but it's there. It's about a young couple murdered. The man is resurrected by a Crow and brought back for revenge against the gang that killed them and raped his fiance. It's very gothic and dark. In the graphic novel, the crow is actually Eric's (the protagonist) conscious or warped psyche. Once he completes his task for revenge, he is reunited with his fiance. Create your own story, your own charatcer. Young or old, male or female. It could be something like a mother and son are murdered in a botched home invasion and the kid comes back for revenge. Incorporate the bird as his guide or his subconscious. or the scenario of the murdered couple and the woman comes back. Maybe she was pregnant. The stories are endless... it all comes from your imagination... what can you come up with? I'm not judging by creepyness, I'm judging by how entertaining your story is. Not much scares me or creeps me out anymore. I've seen too much horror in real life. I want to read a good revenge story. Good luck. Blacknumber1 (talk) 12:31, February 20, 2015 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Crow :There's a 2000 word limit, although you won't be penalized unless it goes over 2500. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:23, February 20, 2015 (UTC) 2,000 words. Blacknumber1 (talk) 21:32, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I'll let it slide to 2,500 with a 5 point deduction. but will deduct 10 points after that.Blacknumber1 (talk) 21:44, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Blanking Next time you want your story deleted, let an admin know personally. Don't blank it, as that is vandalism. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 15:26, February 24, 2018 (UTC)